


Illicit Activities

by mochiboom



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, also, also sap, heh, it's really sappy guys bring your insulin, side Atobe/Jirou, this was just an excuse to write porn tbh, yes i write 14 year olds as sex gods get off my back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiboom/pseuds/mochiboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gakuto and Yuushi get it on at an onsen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illicit Activities

One time Atobe takes them all to an onsen. They’ve long-since learned to just go with Atobe’s whims; when your captain takes you to Switzerland for an all-expenses paid trip to Switzerland you quickly learn to put up and shut up.

 

Gakuto spends the day stewing in the hot baths. He hasn’t been to an onsen in years and he fully intends to make the most of it. The water smells faintly earthy; the water a murky mint green from the salts and the steam makes Gakuto’s hair curl. Yuushi leers; sitting too close and slipping a hand onto Gakuto’s thigh, stroking the slippery skin there.

 

Any other day, Gakuto would have tipped his head back, spread his legs just a little and let Yuushi take advantage, but today, he smack’s Yuushi’s hand and moves pointedly away, towel balanced precariously on top of his head.

 

Yuushi sulks until dinner, at which point Gakuto sits down next to him and tucks a hand into the crook of Yuushi’s elbow, tipping his head onto his partner’s shoulder and letting his still-damp hair fan over his cheek. Shishido gags. Gakuto flips him off without even looking and lets Yuushi feed him delicately sliced piece of otoro tuna. If he catches the tips of Yuushi’s fingers with his lips, well, it’s purely accidental.

 

They crash early; there’s something about onsens which encourage sleep. Atobe’s booked a huge room for all of them to share; team solidarity, he tells them. Gakuto thinks it’s to stop any of them fooling around in the night. Judging by the pout on Jirou’s face, he suspects he’s right.

 

Jirou, obviously, is the first to fall asleep. He oh-so-nonchalantly rolls over until he’s curled up right next to Atobe, who surreptitiously moves his quilt over both of them and drapes an arm around Jirou’s shoulder. Gakuto _almost_ says something; it reminds him of those cringeworthy yawn-and-put-your-arm-around-the-girl’s-shoulder that’s in virtually every film Yuushi takes him to see, but Atobe glares at him so fiercely that Gakuto’s jaw snaps shut, seemingly of its own accord.

 

Choutarou and Shishido are lying face-to-face, having one of their quiet, murmured conversations, quilts overlapping. Gakuto can just make out the curve of Shishido’s cheek in the light from the crack in the blinds; every so often it crinkles up in a smile. He turns away, tucking a hand under his cheek and pulling the quilt right up under his chin. The room gradually falls silent; the soft illumination from Hiyoshi’s phone (he’s been texting his girlfriend all evening) eventually dims, then shuts off altogether. Jirou’s soft snores fill the silence and Gakuto’s eyes begin to droop shut.

 

He’s vaguely aware of a presence behind him; Yuushi, his sleepy mind provides helpfully. He murmurs sleepily when one of Yuushi’s hands strokes up his exposed thigh from where his shorts have ridden up.

 

“’re doin’?” His question goes unanswered; Yuushi dips his head to brush a kiss at the nape of Gakuto’s neck; vulnerable and pale where his hair fans out over the pillow. Gakuto sigh sleepily, lazily rolling over and hooking an arm around Yuushi’s neck to kiss him properly.

 

It’s hot; stifling under the quilts. Yuushi slides his tongue along the seam of Gakuto’s lips and Gakuto’s mouth falls open, pliant and warm. He inhales sharply when one of Yuushi’s hands slides up his neck into his hair and tilts his head backwards slightly, the other rucking his t-shirt up and sweeping over the lines of his chest. Gakuto’s hands shake where they clutch at Yuushi’s chest and back, fingers curling into the worn grey top that Yuushi wears to bed, the collar gaping and loose where the elastic’s loosed.

 

Gakuto’s eyes crack open when Yuushi draws back slightly; their lips just catching and their breath hot and damp in the space between them. Yuushi’s eyes are shadows in his face, his lips glimmering in the dim light. Gakuto pushes up on his elbows, winds a hand into Yuushi’s wild hair and kisses him hard, all teeth and tongue.

 

Yuushi retaliates by pushing Gakuto back down into the mattress, locking his hands around both of Gakuto’s wrists and sliding a knee in between Gakuto’s spread legs, pressing it gently against Gakuto’s cock. Gakuto jerks like he’s been shocked, eyes flying open and his breath leaving him in a sudden gasp. Yuushi bites his bottom lip, just a little, and slowly rocks his thigh back and forth.

 

Gakuto shakes underneath him, turning his face into his pillow to stifle his cries. Yuushi, the bastard, licks a trail from the curve of Gakuto’s shoulder all the way up to his ear, sucking a mark into the meat of Gakuto’s neck. Of its own accord, Gakuto’s body arches violently, wrists straining where they’re pressed flat to the futon by Yuushi’s hands.

 

“Now, you have to be quite, Gakuto.” Yuushi whispers in his ear. Gakuto screws his eyes shut as Yuushi lets go of one of his hands and trails it down the length of Gakuto’s body, smoothing across one high-boned cheek as he goes. The first touch to his aching cock is both a blessing and an agony. Gakuto muffles a sob in Yuushi’s neck, clawing at his back with one hand as Yuushi agonisingly slowly strokes him, playing him like one of his damn violins and breaking him apart at the seams.

 

It’s almost frightening how Yuushi gets under his skin; how he prises open every crack, exposing every inch of Gakuto and lovingly, takes him apart so thoroughly that it leaves Gakuto shaking. He can feel Yuushi; hot and hard at the sharp curve of his hip and Gakuto arches up to press their chests together, hooking a leg around the back of one of Yuushi’s thighs. He slides his free hand into the back of Yuushi’s shorts; mouth a wicked grin when Yuushi’s eyes flutter shut and his hips surge against Gakuto’s.

 

The deep orange of the sunset has faded into watery silver; it catches in Yuushi’s hair where he hovers over Gakuto, and makes his face look like its being kissed on one cheek by the moonlight. Gakuto wrestles Yuushi’s shorts down one-handed, shuddering when the rough slide of their cocks leaves him breathless. Yuushi grabs Gakuto’s hand from where it’s tangles in Yuushi’s hair and kisses the palm before twining their fingers and pressing it above the fiery spill of Gakuto’s hair.

 

Gakuto forces his eyes open; takes in the crease between Yuushi’s eyebrows, the tightness of his lips where they’re pressed together tight and the swell of his shoulders. Yuushi meets his gaze for a heated second, before dipping his head down to mouth at Gakuto’s nipples, drawing one into his mouth and sucking it, hard. The shock of it has Gakuto biting the inside of his cheek to stay quiet; his hips churn restlessly against Yuushi’s and his chest heaves with every breath under Yuushi’s wicked mouth.

 

He so badly wants to have Yuushi inside him; have him open Gakuto up with his clever fingers and make beg for it. But it’s impossible here; this is risky enough as it is and he almost sobs with relief when Yuushi finally lets go of one of Gakuto’s hands and reaches down to stroke both of them. He doesn’t last much longer; his orgasm punches all the breath out of him and he almost jack-knifes with the force of it, eye wide and teeth set in Yuushi’s shoulder to muffle his scream.

 

He barely feels it when Yuushi comes; Yuushi’s grip bleeds white on his hand and a tiny whine forces its way out of his mouth. Gakuto slides his hand out of Yuushi’s now-lax grip and reaches around to cup over Yuushi’s shoulder blades as Yuushi all but collapses against him. He has a mouthful of Yuushi’s hair and Yuushi’s bony hips dig into his stomach but he’s so content right now that Armageddon could happen and he wouldn’t move.

 

He flinches when Yuushi moves; he’s still sensitive and even his youth isn’t enough to get him going again so soon. But Yuushi brackets Gakuto’s head with his arms and runs a hand through his hair. The kiss lazily for a while, Yuushi’s hair tickling the sides of Gakuto’s face where it hangs in a shaggy curtain and Gakuto’s eyelashes catching on Yuushi’s cheeks. Their lips part with a soft smacking sound and Gakuto curls on his side, letting Yuushi settle beside him and automatically moving to accommodate. He rests his head on Yuushi’s chest and curls the fingers of his left hand into Yuushi’s pyjama top. Yuushi’s heard beats rapidly, like he’d just finished a match and Gakuto closes his eyes as Yuushi presses a kiss into the part in Gakuto’s hair.

 

He slips a leg in between Yuushi’s and breathes out against him. Through the window the moon rises higher in the sky and paints the leaves of the trees a brilliant silver. Jirou hummed quietly in his sleep across the room and Shishido jerked violently, flinging an arm above his head before settling down again with a long sigh. Gakuto shifted to press his face against the length of Yuushi’s neck, breathing in his scent and splaying his hand out over Yuushi’s chest.

 

Their teammates don’t appear to have heard or seen anything the next morning. Gakuto wanders around with a dazed smile on his face all day which prompts some raised eyebrows, but, well, what they don’t know, won’t hurt them, right?

 


End file.
